


Pearl Needs Glasses

by nastymajesty



Series: We've Got Stadium Love [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastymajesty/pseuds/nastymajesty
Summary: "W-what? Is there something on my face?" Pearl said, making Marina laugh."No no, not at all. You just scared the kids there for a split second, it was kind of funny.""Well! That's what they get for taking your attention away from me! We were in the middle of something!"Marina puts a hand over her mouth, giggling. "Can you not see, Pearlie?""I can see fine! I don't know what your talking about!"This only made Marina burst into a giggle fit.___A fic based off the theory that Pearl glares a lot because she has trouble seeing. So her girlfriend tries to help her out a bit!





	Pearl Needs Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a serious fic for Splatoon, and I thought Marina and Pearl would be perfect for that.  
> At the time of writing this, Splatoon 2 hasn't come out yet, so please keep that in mind! Especially if you're reading this after it's release. So some things may be off.  
> I hope you all enjoy ♥

"...He didn't get the joke at first, but it was so funny!"

Bursts of laughter came from the two idols, Pearl and Marina from Off the Hook, as they sat together in a small studio with a large, open window next to them, sipping coffee.

As the two continued their chatter and time passed, a small crowd of young inklings began to huddle around the window view of them, some even pulling out their phones and attempting to take pictures.

Marina felt the stares and tried her best to ignore them, but it's something she thinks she will never really be able to get over. She quickly turned and raised two hands to wave at the group of inklings, putting on her best smile.

Pearl noticed this immediately, and snapped her head around to see who managed to catch Marina's attention during their time together.

She glared at the fans, looking rather intimidating, and the group of them jumped in almost unison. When Pearl realized that they were just innocent fans, she chuckled and posed, which relaxed the kids. When they were satisfied, they all went back to whatever they were doing before, away from the window-studio that the idols were having lunch in.

Marina stared at Pearl.

"W-what? Is there something on my face?" Pearl said, making Marina laugh.

"No no, not at all. You just scared the kids there for a split second, it was kind of funny."

"Well!" Pearl straightened herself up in her chair and leaned forward just a bit, squinting "That's what they get for taking your attention away from me! We were in the middle of something!"

Marina notices Pearl’s body languages and pauses, leaning forward.

"What now??"

Marina puts a hand over her mouth, giggling. "Can you not see, Pearlie?"

"I can see fine! I don't know what you're talking about!"

This only made Marina burst into a giggle fit.

"Stop laughing  at me! I can see fine!" Pearl pouted.

"Sorry, sorry! Nevermind all of that. You're just being cute."

"Really?" The Inkling beamed, before slouching back in her seat. "I-I mean! Of course I am, I'm adorable!"

This makes Marina laugh again, and they both went back to the topic beforehand.  

* * *

 

Marina rummaged through the fridge of her and Pearl's small studio apartment, looking for a drink in the cluttered space. Despite being idols, the two didn't spend much money on luxuries, and focused more on necessities with a few indulgences here and there. When Marina finally found what she was looking for - two watermelon flavoured juice boxes - she took them and closed the fridge, heading to the living room where she assumed Pearl was.

As she turned the corner, she noticed that her friend was very, very close to the television screen. Instead of sitting on the couch, she was on a pillow on the floor directly in front of the shelf that held the t.v.

Marina took a seat next to her on the floor, her legs folded, and put one of the juice boxes in front of Pearl before even asking if she'd like one. Pearl picked it up and opened it, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"What are you watching, Pearlie?"

"Some weird guy...Playing a game about a jumping plumber? It's weird."

"Oh! I've heard of that," Marina turned to partner "...You're awfully close to the t.v, though. Doesn't that hurt your eyes?"

Pearl went silent and stopped sipping her drink, but didn't move it from her mouth.

The Octoling giggled. "Can you not see from the couch anymore?"

Pearl pulled her drink away from herself and puffed up her cheeks at this comment. "I keep telling you I see fine! We probably just need a new t.v!"

Marina sat up straight and put a hand to her chin. "I think it works just fine...Come on, you'll hurt your eyesight like this."

The Inkling's eyes followed Marina as she got up and sat on the couch, motioning Pearl to join her.

Pearl pouted, but complied.

"See! It works just fine, right?

Pearl 'scowled' at the t.v. "No, it's broken! We need a new one!"

"A new one costs a lot of money, though."

"Marina! We. are. IDOLS."

They both went silent.

"Pffft..."

After 5 seconds of silence and staring each other directly in the eye, Pearl was the first to break it in a fit of laughter, with Marina following The two laughed for two whole minutes at this, and Marina was the first to calm down.

"Okay okay," The Octoling said, still trying to contain a fit of giggles. "How about we just watch it on my laptop in bed?"

Pearl felt her cheeks burn up very briefly and grumbled.

"Hmm..Finneee. But the t.v is still busted, you know."

Marina stood up, one hand playing with her tentacle as she turned to her bedroom. "Sure it is, sure it is."

* * *

 

Pearl snored obnoxiously loud, waking Marina up for a brief second.

Her eyes flew right open as she realized that the two had fallen fast asleep together in her bed - but quickly relaxed as she noticed Pearl was still asleep. The video they were watching was still playing, with the 'weird guy' Pearl described playing something completely different now.

The Octoling noticed her laptop was starting to overheat on her lap, so she ever so carefully closed it and placed it on the bedside table next to her bed, as not to wake the Inkling next to her. Marina shuffled around in the bed as quietly as she could, though it was unnecessary given how much of a heavy sleeper Pearl is.

When she was comfortable enough to make sure both of them won't ache later, she kissed Pearl's forehead, and let herself drift back off.

 

* * *

 

Days later, the idols were out and about in Inkopolis Square. The two had put on the best paparazzi-proof outfits they could (which wasn't exactly much since the citizens in Inkopolis were generally respectful of celebrity spaces), and were both wearing a pair of sunglasses.

As the Inkling and Octoling walked down the street together, hand in hand, Marina began to notice that Pearl was consistently adjusting her shades every few minutes.

Marina nudged her friend’s arm with her elbow. "Hey, are you doing alright Pearlie?"

"Huh?" Pearl stopped, lowering her glasses to the tip of her nose and turned to Marina. "What? No! There's something in my eye, just being a pest."

"You know there's an eye doctor nearby!" Marina tugged at Pearl's hand. "We can drop by! C'mon Pea-"

"My eyesight is just fine!"

"Awh, c'mon! At least get them looked at?"

"MMMHMMHMHM..." The Inkling growled, letting go of Marina's hand to cross her arms.

"Pleeeasse?" Marina said in the nicest voice she could, her hands clasped together. If she wasn't wearing sunglasses at this moment, she would be batting her eyelashes for some extra convincing.

Pearl's face went blank as her face turned a deep shade of blue in a blush.*

"...Fiiinneeeee..."

"Thank you! I'm sure you won't regret it!" The Octoling squealed, dragging Pearl away to the nearest eye doctor.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry Pearlie, I tried to tell you!"

Marina was trying to hold back laughter as the grumpy Inkling beside her pouted and grumbled as they walked, stuffing a piece of paper down her shirt.

"I know, I know...But glasses are so!" She paused for emphasis. "LAME!"

Marina tugged at one of her tentacles, chuckling. "You don't have to wear glasses, you can always wear contacts instead. But you should still get a pair, just in case."

"Meeeehhhh..."

"What's wrong?"

"But contacts are….I dunno, freaky!"

"No they're not! I wear them all the time, remember?" Marina lowered her own sunglasses to prove it, showing off her fake contacts. "They just take some getting used to, like anything else."

"I guess..."

"I'll show you how if that will make you feel better. You don't have to wear them all the time, either! There's nothing to be ashamed of, Pearlie."

Pearl stands up straight and puffs out her chest.

"Ashamed? I'm not ASHAMED. I'm never ASHAMED of ANYTHING."

Marina put a hand over her mouth and laughed.

"Good! And either way," Marina leaned forward and kissed the Inkling on the cheek "You'll look cute!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! ♥ If there's any mistakes, please let me know. I wrote this while very tired.  
> *Cephalopods have blue blood, so I headcanon that inklings and octolings blush blue!


End file.
